A Forbidden Heartfilia Dance
by EternalErotica
Summary: Different Series. Different Fandoms. Different Stories. Same Theme. These are the tales of a forbidden love. Incest story Jude and Lucy Heartfilia. Part of the Tales of the Forbidden Dance Collection. Don't like, don't read.


**Tales of a Forbidden Dance**

 **Author notes:** These are tales of a forbidden dance. What that forbidden dance is what they call incest. Sex between blood related individuals from different anime/video game series. You have been warned so if you do not like, please don't read. No yaoi. Some Yuri but mostly hetero. Japanese terms for mother, brother, sister, father will be used when characters speak about their relatives. It simply, to me sounds better. This will only be used with Japanese related fandoms like anime/manga, light novels and some video games. Anything non-Japanese will not use them. Any chapter with a numerical value (I, II, III, etc.) means that there will be other stories within the same family name. Some might be sequels to previous chapters, but not necessarily. Requests can be given, however do not assume they will be taken. If they are, name of the person who gave the request will be shown before the chapter begins. I do not condone any of the actions involved in these stories. These are all works of fiction and fantasy and such should always and only stay as such. Please excuse any grammar mistakes. I am human. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

 **Tale 6: A Forbidden Heartfilia Dance**

 **Series: Fairy Tail**

 **Pairing: Jude Heartfilia x Lucy Heartfilia  
Requested by: DF4 (Archive of Our Own)**

 **Contains Forced Sex/Rape, but nothing too explicit.**

When her father appeared before her, he no longer looked like the rich, cruel and cold person she once knew. The man who would look like a million bucks and never gave a damn about her feelings and what she wanted. It's been like that since her mother died. Whether he took his sadness and frustration out on her, she wasn't entirely too sure, but she believed it to be the case.

She disliked her father. The way he treated her, his egotistic personality and nothing but money on the brains father. She wanted nothing to do with him. To cut her ties with him. She managed to do so for a long time. Yet, here she was, taking him in and letting him use her shower. No matter how much she disliked her father, she was just too kind of a person to let her father wander the streets of Magnolia like a defeated, smelly and homeless man. She cursed her kindness, but never regretted her trait. After all, she got it from her mother and she loved her late mother very dearly.

She sat at her desk, writing in her diary her daily activities and some pent up frustration about her father. She clenched the pen tightly and pressed down hard on the paper as she wrote down her feelings. She could hear the sound of the shower behind her and furrowed her eyebrows in anger. 'Once he's done, I'm kicking him out...' She decided. She was going to give him some food and money and set him off to a place far and away from her. She didn't care where, just somewhere she wouldn't see his face.

She heard the shower turn off from within the bathroom and stopped writing in her diary. She quickly closed the book and hid it in the drawer to her right. She grabbed some men clothes she found lying in her apartment and walked towards the bathroom. She knocked on the door and waited for her father to answer.

"Lucy?" She heard him call out.

"I'm leaving some clothes in front of the door. Once you get changed, you can leave." She replied back to him in a cold manner.

"A-Alright...thanks..." He muttered behind the door.

"...yeah..." She replied softly and placed the spare clothing on the floor and walked back to her room. When she got there, she sat down on the bed, pressed her knees against her body and wrapped her arms around her legs. She frowned and furrowed her eyebrows as she waited patiently for him to leave so that she can finally relax her body. Her thoughts ran wild about her father, with how stupid and cold he was and how she wouldn't forgive him. She also cursed her kindness, but not as much as the complaints she had about her father.

Eventually, her father walked into her room, now wearing the clothes she gave him and carrying the cloth he wore before in his hand. She looked up from her bed and gave him an angry look that told him she didn't want anything to do with him. She pouted and turned her head away.

"Lucy...I..." He began to talk and she pretended to ignore him. "I...I know I was foolish...stupid...and wrong with the way I treated you...it was unacceptable for a father to treat his daughter like that. I just want to say, I'm sorry...I know you probably won't accept my apology, but I just wanted you to know that...is there...any way we can just talk for a bit?" Lucy didn't respond and refused to turn her head. Her father, Jude, didn't want to just leave without at least talking to her. He just wanted to talk to her, about her new life, how she was doing, just anything. He slowly approached her and stood in front of her. She still refused to turn her head. "Please Lucy..."

"There is nothing to talk about..." She responded coldly to her. "...just leave."

"But..."

"I said just leave!" She raised her voice as her father started down at her with hurt expression. He knew he didn't deserve her forgiveness, but he just wanted to talk. Her refusal to do so hurt him...and made him a bit angry.

"Please Lucy...I just want to talk...please..." She finally turned her head and looked at him in anger.

"I said leave! How many times do I have to tell you!? I don't want to talk...I just want you to leave." Jude felt his anger get stronger as he clenched his fists. All he wanted was a simple talk and here she was denying him something as simple as that. It made his blood boil. His daughter, his own flesh and blood was refusing him. He wanted to know when she got such a disrespectful attitude. His anger soon took over his thoughts.

"...you...disrespectful girl...you dare talk to me that way...I'll show you...' He gritted his teeth and dropped the dirty cloth he held to the floor and quickly grabbed her wrists and pinned her down to the bed. Lucy's eyes widened and she let out a scream at how forceful her father was.

"W-What...what are you...?" She asked as she tried to fight back against him, kicking her legs to try and push him off of her. "Let me go!" She shouted as he gripped her wrists tighter. She hissed from the pain and stared up at her father.

"You...damn girl...I'm your father and this is how you treat me...after everything I did for you, gave you...my fortune, my love...you dare disrespect me?" He growled in anger and frustration.

"W-What!? You called that love!? You made me feel so miserable! Ever since Okaa-san died, you treated me like some sort of property and couldn't care less about me. You were so cold and you have the audacity to tell me I'm disrespectful towards you!?" She retorted back, furrowing her eyebrows and continued to try and break free from his grip.

"You're my daughter! You have to respect me and love me no matter what!" He yelled. Lucy couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"Are you kidding me!? I'm your daughter! Not some property you can just throw away and use however you like! I have my own free will! Let me go!" Lucy continued to struggle.

"Don't you understand! Why do I have to be treated like this!? All I want to do is talk and you're not even letting me do that!? You know how that makes me feel!? My own daughter showing me disrespect is shameful!" He roared back. "Ever since...ever since Layla died...I...I was so scared...so lonely...so miserable...and then you run away! What kind of daughter does that!?"

"It's your fault! Just because Okaa-san died, you didn't have to treat me like I was nothing, like I didn't even exist to you any more than a piece of meat! If she was here, she would be so disgusted with the person you have become! You became a terrible person and I couldn't take it anymore and ran away! I had no choice and I'm glad I did!" She yelled back as they glared at each other.

"You..." He gritted his teeth in anger. He had no response to his daughter's words and it made him infuriated. His temper was taking over and he lost all sense of his mind. "...you still look at me like I'm worthless...I hate that look..." He glared at her and moved her arms up over her head. He pulled them together and held them both down with one hand. "...I'll show you not to disrespect me!" He yelled and took his free hand, placed it on her white blouse and pulled.

Lucy's eyes widened as she saw her father tear her shirt, revealing her beige colored bra and exposed skin. "W-What are you doing!? Let me go!" She felt her cheeks get red and struggled harder. He sat down on her waist to prevent her from escaping as she thrashed her legs around behind him. Lucy wasn't able to get out of his strong grip. She became scared. "Let me go! What do you think you're doing to your daughter?"

"Shut up!" He yelled. "This is your punishment for disobeying me and making me feel like shit! A father should discipline his daughter!" He growled and grabbed one of her breast tightly. Lucy let out a scream as her father fondled her.

"N-No...stop it..." Lucy pleaded as she closed her eyes tightly, trying her hardest to break free from his hold.

"Damn it...how dare you get breasts this big..." He growled and moved his hand in small, but rough circles. Lucy squealed when she felt his hand squeezing her breasts.

"S-Stop it...please..." She tried pleading with her father, but that still didn't make him stop. He quickly switched breasts and did the same thing. She tried and tried, but no matter how much she struggled, she couldn't get out of his grip. "...please...stop it...Otou-san..."

He didn't listen to her pleas and continued massaging her breasts. He would squeeze her large mound tightly and move it around, earning squeals and screams from his daughter. When he got bored of this, he grabbed her bra and pushed it lowered it down, revealing her pink, and in his eyes juicy, nipples. Lucy screamed again as the cold night air blew against her sensitive nipples. She couldn't believe she had her breasts exposed to her father. This was downright awful and disgusting and she felt so ashamed of herself. She tried again to fight back, but she couldn't even budge.

"Damn...they're just as big as hers...maybe even bigger..." She heard him mutter and looked up at him to see the lust he had for breasts in his eyes.

"Please...stop it..." She cried weakly, no longer having much energy to yell. She never felt so ashamed and embarrassed in her life.

"You say you want me to stop...but your breasts say otherwise..." He told her as he leaned down and latched his mouth over one of her sensitive teats. Lucy screamed as she felt her father sucking on her boob.

"Stop it!" She screamed and turned her head, trying her hardest to fight the pleasure building up inside her. She could not believe how her body was reacting. He sucked and flicked his tongue against her hard nipple and for the first time that night, Lucy moaned. 'No...I can't...no...this is wrong...I shouldn't be feeling good...'

Her father lifted his head let go of her breast with a pop. "You keep telling me to stop, but your body is saying something different." He smirked and latched onto her breast again. He took his hand and moved it down to her crotch. He rubbed his fingers across her panties and smirked at how wet she was. "See, your very wet." He told her before going back to her breasts.

"Ahhhh...stop it..." Lucy tried to scream, but it came out as a moan. 'No...I can't...this doesn't feel good...it doesn't feel good at all...so why...' She didn't understand any of this. She just wanted him to stop, to end this and kick him out for good. Yet, her body was demanding him for more. To suck on her teat more, to rub against her panties more. It was wrong and shameful.

He switched breasts one final time, savoring the taste of his own daughter. Lucy continued to struggle, but her body was becoming weak and giving in to the pleasure. She couldn't believe what her body was doing. She was getting sexually assaulted by her father and yet her body was slowly accepting his actions. She didn't want this. She didn't want to feel this way. Her body just refused to listen to her. Her body didn't know this was wrong and no matter how much she tried to deny, to fight back the pleasure, her body just kept on refusing her.

He let go of her breasts with a pop and removed his fingers from her soaking wet panties. She hoped that this was finally the end. She was afraid of what her body would have wanted if he continued. Unfortunately, it wasn't the end. Her father had enough of teasing her and was going straight to the main course. Lucy's eyes widened in horror as her father lowered his pants and underwear to let his erection spring forward.

It was the first time she ever saw someone's erection that was as big as his. Most of the ones she did see were by accident and weren't even fully erect. The shape and size of it was unlike she's ever seen before. The worse part of all this was that it was her father's penis. He was going to put something that big and, considering whose it belonged to, disgusting.

"Damn...do you know how long its been..." He cursed as he gave his penis a few small strokes. "...how long it's been since I did this...did this with your mother..."

"...n-no...stop..." Lucy pleaded with a shaky and broken voice as tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to fall at any moment.

"...damn it...you look just like her...you look just like her..." He leaned down suddenly and planted hi slips on her mouth. Lucy's eyes widened and tears began to fall down her cheeks as her father took away her first kiss. She let out noises of protest, but they did nothing. She could feel his tongue lick her bottom lip and trying to gain entrance to her mouth. She closed her eyes tightly and kept her mouth shut, not wanting to give him anymore satisfaction.

She held on for as long as she could. However, when she felt his tip rub against her panties, her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly to let out a muffled scream. He then inserted his tongue into her mouth. She felt his wet tongue roam around inside her mouth, licking everywhere until he moved his tongue with hers. Their tongues now were in a dance that she wanted no part of. She hated it. The kiss, the whole situation. She didn't want this. Her body, did however.

She let out a surprise moan and she clenched her fists tightly as her tongue started moving along with hers, no control whatsoever. She could feel her father smirk against her mouth. She hated that smirk. She wanted him to stop, to have the strength to stop him herself or someone helping her before he broke through the taboo wall that a father and daughter should never go through.

'Someone...help me...' Lucy pleaded. However, on that night, no one was coming to help her.

He pulled away from the kiss and looked down at his daughter. She looked miserable and scared. Her tears roamed down her cheeks as she panted and let out soft cries. If he was sane, he would have stopped, apologized quickly and ran out of her apartment. However, he was no longer sane. He had lost everything and the one person he thought he could depend on, wasn't going to help him in anyway and he completely lost it. He no longer cared about what he has done or what he was about to do. He had enough of losing everything. He needed something to make him feel at least somewhat happy and he was not afraid or guilty to use his daughter to do so. He knew the consequences of his actions, but from a man who has lost everything, he downright didn't give a damn.

"...damn it...this is your fault...you look just like her...you don't want to help me...so...I wonder...do you feel the same way she did...?" Her eyes widened as he tore her skirt off and then followed that by tearing her panties off of her. He grabbed his cock and lined it up with his daughter's virgin pussy.

"No...stop it...not this..please...I'm sorry Otou-san...please stop..." She pleaded with a weakened voice and for a moment he stopped. She wanted to yell, to alert someone about what was going to happen, but her voice felt so weak, just like her body. She was no longer struggling as her body had no strength to fight back. He looked at her and furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"Oh...now I'm Otou-san?" He said, anger in his voice. Lucy's eyes widened. "...sorry...but it's too late for that..." He then touched her entrance with his mushroom shaped tip and inserted himself inside her. Lucy screamed as she felt his cock enter inside her and quickly tear through her hymen. He took his hand and covered her mouth with it to muffle her screams. He didn't want anyone to be alerted of what was transpiring. They now were committing the most forbidden of all social taboos. They were now committing incest.

'No...it hurts...it hurts so much...' The pain was too much for her to bear. The pain felt worse to her when she remembered who it was that was inside her. Who she was having sex with. Who she lost her virginity to. This was horrible to her.

For Jude Heartfilia, he hadn't felt a pussy this tight since the first time he had sex with Layla. The walls clamped around his erection sending him to a state of euphoria. He lost any sense of morality at that point and ignored the muffled screams from his daughter below. All he cared about was the amazing feeling below him. He had his eyes closed as he wanted to get remember this feeling for a long time.

Blood dripped onto the sheets as the pain Lucy felt was subsiding, but that didn't matter as she felt even worse. She felt dirty.

"You're so tight..." He groaned.

"Please...stop..." She tried again, but it still didn't work. Her father was not going to listen to her.

When Jude felt like he had enough being still inside her. He started pulling out, but then immediately went back in. He groaned at how amazing it felt. Her walls just kept wrapping around his shaft every time he went back in. He started off slow, but that didn't last long as he increased his tempo. Lucy hated when he hit against her cervix. She hated it. Her body was telling her otherwise. Every time he thrust deep inside her, her body felt a jolt of pleasure she never felt before. It was a sensation she hated, but also one she wanted to feel again. She hated how her body was fighting with her mind. She just wanted all this to end.

Jude started to thrust faster inside her. His balls smacking against her ass as the sounds of her muffled voice, his groans and their flesh echoed throughout the room. It was a mixture of sounds and she didn't like any of them. She tried fighting back, but it was futile. Her body was just not listening to her.

Jude looked down and saw her breasts bounce along with his thrusts and he wanted to feel them again. He removed his hand from her mouth and grabbed one of her breasts, giving it a squeeze. She let out a scream and a moan as she no longer was able to scream in resistance. Her voice was lost as her body was more focused on the pleasure.

"Damn...you feel so good..." She heard him say, thrusting faster and harder into her. He massaged her breasts with every thrust, pinching her hard nipples in between his fingers. She stared up at the ceiling, not wanting to look anywhere else but there. She hated her body. She hate dhow it was feeling and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. Her moans escaped her mouth constantly, no longer being held back by her.

'Just...end it already...' She just wanted it to end and be done with it. Have him be down with her body and then she'll never see him again.

"How about you?" Her eyes widened a bot as she turned her head to look at him at his question. Was he being serious? She hated it. She hated him. She wanted him to stop. She wanted him to end it.

"It feels good..." Her mind suddenly stopped. 'W-What did I say...? Did I just say...it felt good too? No...why...why did I just say that...' She saw him smirk at her response.

"You too, huh? So, you decided to give in...that's a good girl..." He told her and leaned down to kiss her.

'No...I didn't mean it! Why did I just say that? I do not feel good...I do not...it's just my body talking for me...yeah...I definitely do not feel good...' She denied and refuted in her mind what her mouth spoke out. He broke the kiss and trailed his tongue down her neck, sending a chill down her spine. She shuddered when kissed her neck and then sucked on her skin. 'No...it doesn't feel good...it doesn't...' She continued to deny the pleasure. When her father removed his mouth from her neck and then latched on her free breast, she let out a scream that was filled with so much pleasure that she no longer tried to deny it. "Ahhh! Yes, keep doing that!" She screamed as her father smirked again. He let go of her wrists and she immediately placed one hand behind his head, pulling him closer to her and the other behind his back, urging him to thrust faster and harder inside her.

'So...you finally gave in...' He thought and squeezed her breast tightly and sucked on the other while flicking his tongue on her nipple. He thrust harder and faster as their flesh smacked harder and louder. Lucy finally gave in to the euphoric sensation, her mind no longer cared who was fucking her or that she was enjoying incest with her father, she just didn't want him to stop. Her wet pussy made it much easier for her father to thrust inside her, but she still remained tight enough to keep the bliss from before.

"Faster...ah..this feels so good..." She moaned, grasping his hair and gripping his shirt tightly.

He let go of her breast with a pop and focused on his thrusts. He placed a hand on her waist as the other remained on her large breast. Soon enough, the pleasure was reaching a boiling point for both of them as their orgasms approached. Lucy looked at her father with nothing but lust as she pulled him closer to her body. He let go of her breast and waist and placed them on the bed, gripping the sheets as his thrusts became both hard and erratic. His speed declined a little, but still gave his thrusts the same sensation they both felt throughout their love making.

"I'm gonna cum, Lucy..." He told her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Me too...faster..." She replied and wrapped her arms around his back, gripping his shirt.

Jude did as she asked and continued fucking her. The pressure was getting stronger and their explosive orgasms were about to interrupt. "Lucy...fuck...ah...I'm cumming...!"

"Me too...ahh...Otou-san...faster...I'm cumming too!" Lucy replied back, not letting him go. He gritted his teeth tightly as he gave one last hard thrust and exploded inside her.

"Lucy!" He screamed as he unloaded his potent seed inside her.

"Otou-san!" She screamed as she came as well. Her walls tightened around is erection and her juices flowed out from her vagina and onto her bed. She could feel his hot semen go straight into her womb, filling her up completely and covering her walls with his thick white sperm. Lucy felt his cock twitch with every load he sent up her walls. He spurted so much of his backed up seed that it started overflowing from her pussy.

Lucy never felt such pleasure from her father cumming inside her. It was amazing and the best feeling she ever had. At that moment, she didn't care about the consequences or who was cumming inside her. She just wanted the feeling of jubilation to never end.

Jude cursed as he let out the last spurts of his cum inside her before beginning to pull out of her. She loosened her legs and he pulled out, his cum still leaking out of her, mixing with her blood from earlier. "Damn...that was the most amazing orgasm I ever had...aren't you glad you finally accepted me...?" He asked her with a smirk. Lucy panted as she was trying to catch her breath. When her father asked her the question, she looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah..." She replied simply, lost in the feeling and lust of her very first sexual experience. Granted it was with her father, but she didn't care at that point.

"Good...but we're not done yet..." He told her.

"Huh?" She asked as she felt her father grab her waist and turn her around so that she laid on her stomach, breast pressing against the bed. He grabbed her ass cheeks and gave them a squeeze before pulling them apart to reveal her vagina again. He crawled on top her and aligned his penis against her pussy again. He quickly inserted himself inside again and Lucy let out a scream. Her father started to pound inside her again as she gripped the sheets tightly.

"Ahhh...faster..." Lucy moaned out and he smirked before doing what she asked for. Lucy could not explain why this felt as good as it did. She should hate it, yet her body and mind were now consumed by the lust and pleasure.

The father and daughter continued their night of passion. Their groans and moans came together in unison with the incestuous passion. He continued to thrust hard and faster until they both reached their second orgasm of the night. Once they finished, he collapsed onto her as they panted and just let the sounds of the breathing send them into a deep sleep.

 **X**

It was weeks since Lucy had incest with her father. Every time she would come home from a mission, her father would meet her in some alley way and request her for some sexual favors.

Lucy bobbed her head as she sucked on her fathers cock. They were in an alleyway in Magnolia as she knelt down on the floor and pleasured her father with her mouth. She couldn't resist him anymore and she was now doing this on her own free will. Jude groaned and leaned his head back in pleasure. He placed a hand on her head and gripped her blond hair. 'Damn she looks just like her...but...she feels so much better...' He thought looking down at his daughter.

Soon enough, he came and unloaded his seed inside her mouth. She drank all of his seed until he stopped. She let go of his penis and swallowed whatever was left inside her mouth before standing up. "Otou-san...I need you again..." She pleaded with him with lust in her eyes.

"Of course." He smirked as she turned around and lifted up her skirt. He pushed her panties to the side and aligned his penis with her opening. He thrust inside. Lucy gritted her teeth to prevent the moan from escaping as her father pounded inside her.

They had sex in the alleyway and he came inside her again when he finished. He leaned his body against her as he panted.

"Otou-san..." She moaned.

"You're such a good girl, Lucy..." He whispered in her ear. "Make sure you take care of our child...alright...?"

"Yes..." She nodded. Lucy was pregnant with her father's child, something she at first was horrified about. However, after a talk with him and another night of coitus, she soon came to accept her pregnancy. She didn't know what it would lead to or what would happen, but at the moment, she just wanted to continue having incestuous sex with her father. The reason why? Because it just felt so damn good.

 **End**


End file.
